Firearms, particularly those providing for fast repeating firing action, often include handguards. The handguards typically provide for protection from dangerous areas of the weapon, as well as an improved grip and heat dissipation from the barrel of the weapon while also providing slots and/or rails for mounting accessories to the weapon. The handguards, despite allowing for some heat dissipation, may be unable to shield the user from heat radiating from the weapon, and, in the case of polymeric handguards, melting. Currently-available handguards may dissipate heat; however, it is desirable to do so only in areas that the user does not contact.
Accordingly, a system and method are needed to address these shortfalls and/or to provide other new and innovative features.